Love's a challenge
by Supergoddess
Summary: May and Brendan love each other. Everyone knows it. But then two brats show up, both wanting Brendan for themselves. Will May and Brendan ever get together?
1. Forever Mad?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot. I don't even own myself yet, my parents do.

This is the second fanfic I'm working on. My other fanfic sucks so I might delete it, but I'll still work on it for the time being.

------------------------

"I HATE YOU!" May screamed at Brendan.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Brendan yelled back.

The two ran into their homes crying. Well actually May ran crying, while Brendan ran cursing.

"Why is he so mean to me?" May asked herself. Though, it was left unanswered.

May decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would calm her down. Unfortunately Brendan had thought the same thing.

Brendan saw the tear stains on May's cheeks and felt bad. Even though he didn't want to show he cared, Brendan opened his arms to give May a hug.

They were hugging for about five minutes when Mrs. Maple came back from whatever she was doing. (I don't go that much into detail, DEAL WITH IT!)

"What are you two doing?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh...." May and Brendan said in unison.

"Well, anyway, dinner will be ready in an hour," Mrs. Maple said. With that she walked into the house.

Brendan and May continued their walk hand in hand. Realizing what they were doing, they let go of each other's hand, blushed and ran into their house. Again.

Mr. Maple couldn't make it to dinner that night so it was just May and her mother.

"Are you becoming friends with Brendan?" May's mother asked.

"No" May quickly said

"Then why were you two hugging?" May's mother asked.

"Because a pikachu came out used thunderbolt on us then disappeared, Brendan started crying and needed a hug so I reluctantly gave him one." May lied.

"Oh," was all her mother could say.

The next morning May awoke to the smell of her mother making breakfast. She got dressed, walked downstairs, ate her breakfast, then ran outside.

Brendan had done the same thing.

Not seeing each other they bumped into each other falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, banana head!" Brendan yelled.

"Watch where YOU'RE going, and it's a bandana NOT banana!" May screamed back at Brendan.

"Who said anything about the bandana?" asked Brendan with an evil smile.

May growled and walked away leaving Brendan in the dust, and his question unanswered.

"Fine be that way!" Brendan called after May, but she had already walked away.

May had forgotten her pokemon at home but didn't care. May had been walking a long time, not realizing where she was going.

"What are you doing here all alone?" came a voice close by.

"Who said that?" May asked frightened.

"It was I" the voice said again "and now you shall die..." (Did I just rhyme?)

------------------------

There you go the first chapter, not the best one in the world but there.

Hehe I just HAD to make it a cliffy –

Lots of Love

Tara


	2. Two Freaky Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hiya! Please R&R so I know if I should continue this story. I luv you all!

--------------------

Something came out of the bushes, but was still hidden in the shadows. A pokemon. May couldn't tell what it was. It was getting ready to attack.

"BOO!" shouted two girls. May screamed and toppled over. The pokemon disappeared.

"Oh my god!" cried the taller one with blonde hair. She ran to help May up.

May just screamed again at the sight of the blonde haired girl.

"What?" she asked

"Too much pink!" May cried.

"Yeah Tara is pretty scary looking," the dark shoulder length haired girl with hazel eyes said, which earned her a glare from the blonde girl who May thought must be Tara.

Tara was wearing a pink tank-top, a pink skirt, pink shoes, and a pink hair band.

"Umm I'm Tara," she said while shaking May's hand.

The other girl who chose a much better wardrobe, which consisted of a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt said "I'm Melody, but just call me Mel."

"I'm May"

"Look!" exclaimed Tara "Littleroot town!"

The three girls were sitting aroung the table drinking hot chocolate in May's home. For an unknown reason everyone was silent. It didn't last long...

Tara jumped up saying "Who's that?" Tara was pointing out the window to Brendan.

"Oh that's just Brendan" May said casually.

"He's cute," Tara commented

"You're right he is cute," Mel said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"WHAT?!? Did you actually say the word cute?!" exclaimed Tara

"No I didn't!" squealed Mel, unsure of what she had said earlier. There was no way Mel had said the word cute. Maybe she was delusional.

May rolled her eyes at the girl's mishap.

"We have to meet this Brad person" Tara said changing the subject back to Brendan.

"It's Brendan, Idiot" Mel corrected, happy that she was not the one who did something stupid for once AND she got to correct it!

"Whatever!" Tara said annoyed. "It's my blonde hairs fault" Tara said satisfied that it wasn't exactly _her _fault.

Once again May rolled her eyes.

"How was that pokemon able to talk?" May asked hoping they had already forgotten about Brendan.

"I dunno" Tara and Mel said together.

"We've been running into lots of those talking pokemon lately," continued Mel.

"Thanks for the help," May said sarcasticly and once again rolling her eyes.

"BRENDAN!!" Tara shouted suddenly making everyone jump.

"Oops!" cried Tara seeing her friends sprawled out on the floor.

Growling May said "Fine, follow me"

---------------------------

I decided not to leave that much of a cliffy FOR NOW.... MUAHAHAHA!!

Uh... heh. Well R&R!

Lots of Love

Tara


	3. Randomness

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while. I kinda....forgot about the story. Don't kill me. But I've remembered it and now I am continuing.

---

"Hey Brendan!" May called

"Hey" Brendan greeted.

"This is Tara and Mel, they wanted to meet you."

Brendan looked in Tara ands Mel's direction, who were giggling.

"AHH MY EYES!" Brendan screamed at the sight of Tara and her choice of clothing.

"I can kiss them better if you'd like" Tara offered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Shut up Tara, he doesn't want to see you literally"

Tara glared.

"Uhh..." Brendan said scared at what the girls might do to him.

May could be seen in the background glaring at the two girls for their uh, weird behavior.

"Lalalalala sunshine!" Tara sang in a high pitched voice. Mel covered her ears in horror as she doubled over and screamed, "AHH! I'M GONNA DIE!!!"

Both Brendan and May looked at Tara and Mel with raised eyebrows.

Tara, not noticing the strange looks, started dancing in circles singing 'lalalalala sunshine' over and over.

Mel, however, was lying on the ground with x's for eyes.

Brendan and May were backing away slowly trying not to disturb the dancing freak and the, what seemed to be dead, weirdo.

No such luck, Brendan just HAD to step on a branch and break it.

Mel awoke from her trance and ran up to Brendan saying "I'm your number one fan"

"A fan? Cool!" exclaimed Brendan.

May rolled her eyes. She watched as Mel and Brendan chatted away excitedly together. May stomped away angrily.

Tara FINALLY stopped singing and dancing as she noticed May walking away with fists clenched at her sides. She shrugged and went back to singing 'lalalalala sunshine' while dancing.

About half an hour later Brendan and Mel were still chatting endlessly and Tara collapsed from being out of breath. She fell to the ground with a 'crunch' causing Mel and Brendan to stop talking and look at Tara.

Tara, now had her eyes as x's.

Brendan and Mel only stared

Suddenly they could hearsnoring coming from Tara

"Tara, wake up you freak!"

Tara sat up, then squealed with delight. "Purple flying piggies!" Tara's eyes getting wide.

"Where?!" Brendan exclaimed.

Mel was getting freaked out by all the weirdness. She scratched her forehead in attempt not to shout. Didn't work.

"You idiotic fools!" she screamed.

Tara, too stupid to know what Mel meant replied "Thank you! You are most kind!" then smiled freakishly and once again started singing 'lalalalala sunshine!'

Brendan raised an eyebrow unsure of what to do.

Tara suddenly stopped and said "I'm hungry"

"Uh, that was kind of random" Mel replied

Tara just smiled a huge smile.

---

Lots of Love

Tara


	4. Table manners

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Vulpix4Life: thanks for your great reviews! He didn't notice at the time.

Oh and all of your reviews are awesome! They encourage me a lot! Feel free to email me anytime!

That night May, Brendan, Mel and Tara were able to have dinner together without their parents.

It was quite silent for a reason which no one knew. But with Tara and Mel around the silence didn't last long.

"I want food" Mel said casually.

"You're eating it, stupid" Tara replied annoyed with Mel's oh so stupid comment.

"Oh..." Mel half said while taking a bite of chocolate coated chocolate cake. Mel had as much wisdom of what to eat as Tara had with her choice of clothing. Tara on the other hand, had piles and piles of broccoli on her plate, which she happily ate. If anyone went close to the broccoli, Tara would hiss and would attempt to scratch their eyes out. Mel would do the same to those who got close to her cake.

May and Brendan stared at them like they were going to eat them as well. Mel saw them staring and asked "What?" ever so innocently.

"Where did you come from?" May asked just horrified of Tara and Mel.

"Canada" Tara happily said as if that answered all of the earth's problems.

Brendan just blinked as did May.

"Okay" they said together.

Brendan and May decided to go somewhere, while Mel and Tara pigged themselves out on broccoli and cake.

They were able to walk away without being seen. Once outside they sat on a large rock by the forest.

"So..." May said trying to break the quietness.

"Yeah..." Brendan said not knowing what else to say.

"Umm.. So do you like Tara and Mel?" May said trying to start a conversation.

"They're nice. Tara is a bit weird but still nice. And Mel can get so cute sometimes!"

"Oh" May said a bit disappointed, but she didn't know why.

"But I like you way better." Brendan continued.

"Oh!" May said voice getting a little happier.

(With Tara and Mel)

"Tara, why don't you ever eat decent food?"

"Decent?! You call that DECENT?!?!"

"Yes, I do, unlike that... broccoli!" as Mel said broccoli she made a gagging sound.

"Well, chocolate cake is not the healthiest thing you can eat. Broccoli is so much better."

"No way" Mel said for she highly doubted that.

Tara sighed; she wondered how Mel could be so skinny.

"EEEEK!" cried Mel, for a few crumbs had fallen to the floor. Mel scrambled to the floor, picked up the fallen crumbs and stuffed them into her mouth.

"That's disgusting, Mel!!"

"One must never waste food."

"How you'll get through life, I will never know."

"Well, that's your problem"

"**My **problem!?" Tara screamed at her best friend.

"That's right!" Mel said happily.

Tara whacked her head against the wall.

"Oww...Headache"

(With Brendan and May)

"Umm... I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes, go on." May urged.

Their faces were only inches apart. Their faces were almost touching, then suddenly Tara came singing 'lalalalala sunshine' and Mel shouting at Tara to shut up.


	5. More fighting, huh?

I wrote this chapter a LOOOOOONG time ago, just was too lazy to type it and post it. Well here is it! Don't forget to grabsome popcorn!

May and Brendan came back from dreamland and quickly walked away in the opposite direction as the other.

"Uh… Did we miss something or something?"

"Nope! Absolutely not!" cried Brendan and May in unison.

"Umm… Okay then" said Mel who was now confused.

They stood there for about ten minutes staring at each other not blinking.

From behind the uh… crazy group they heard, from something unknown, "I know where you sleep!"

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Tara "A BIG HAIRY MONSTER!"

"Dimwit," Mel muttered as she pointed to another talking pokemon, which happened to be a Spoink.

"What is a Spoink doing here?" asked Brendan who had May in his arms from when she had jumped when the demented pokemon came.

"I dunno… Maybe a ballerina fairy princess brought it here," Tara said half hoping it was true.

"Tara, get real" Mel retorted.

"I am real" Tara replied.

"Umm, excuse me," the Spoink said annoyed about having to wait. "Can I continue with my speech on the evil I'm about to bring to you?"

Tara blinked, Mel drooled, Mat stared, and Brendan had a questioning look on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Spoink continued. "I plan to destroy all pitiful humans. They are pure evil, stuffing us into those ball things and telling us what to do! Jesus you people are crazy."

Tara rolled her eyes and yelled "Boo!" at the top of her lungs.

Now the freaked pokemon screamed like a six year old girl and ran… Err, jumped into the forest.

"That was interesting," May said, very surprised.

"Do you think it will come back?" asked Brendan.

"Nah," Mel said "If it does, well, so what?"

"If you say so," Brendan said still unsure.

(Later)

"Lalalalala sunshine!"

"Oh, my, fuckn' God will you just SHUT UP?!?!?!?!" Mel screamed at her best friend. She still wondered why she was her best friend…

"Nope!" Tara said happily in a sing-songey voice.

Mel then said, "I swear,"

Tara then interrupted and said "Yes, that you do and you should stop it, it's not good for civilization!"

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Mel asked.

"Nope!" Tara said again in her sing-songey voice.

"You really scare me," Mel commented.

"Yay!" Tara exclaimed.

"Are you two even human?!?!" May shouted astonished at these weirdo's.

"Human?" Tara asked, "That's like a thing with two legs, two arms, and a head, right?"

At this point May smacked her hand against her head, "Yes, you dolt."

"Hey! That my line!" Mel yelled angry that someone stole _her _line.

"Your point?" May asked casually.

"My point? MY POINT, YOU ASK?!?!?!?!" Mel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, that's my question," May replied examining her nails.

Now Tara was hitting her hand against her head.


End file.
